Super Random Drabbles
by Oh-snap-moron-ballet-mafia
Summary: Like the title says...super random drabbles. They don't come from any particular place and they don't really end, they just stop. So, I'm going to be a huge MORON and just write out some silly little things that I will probably never mention again, just like a Big Lipped Aligator Moment. (please, someone tell me you get that)
1. Chapter 1

I seriously got this idea when I was just sitting with my dog and eating a sandwich. I was just talking to him and laughing at his reactions to me eating the sandwich and thought...what if Fakir had found Duck as a duck and was doing the same thing.

THEN I thought about a drawing I had seen where the four main characters were drawn as their respected animals. Duck was a duck (duh), Mytho/Sigfried was a swan, Rue was a raven (again, duh) and Fakir was a black golden retriever looking dog.

I thought...what if Fakir was turned into a dog somehow and Duck found him. She would talk to him and snuggle and stuff and eventually find out he was a guy the whole time who didn't know how he was turned into a dog.

Hope this turns out the way I had imagined it. Have fun reading it.

Oh, and this would take place in modern times and Mytho and Rue are Duck's parents. (Just go with it)

* * *

Ahiru was walking home from school the usual way and was softly humming to herself. She was a really cute little red head who usually wore her hair back in a long braid and she was almost always in good spirits. She could always find the good side of things and even found the good side to the nickname given to her: Duck. Her friends always called her that seeing how Ahiru meant duck in Japanese and it slowly grew on her, even her parents called her Duck.

She passed the empty lot she always did but it wasn't empty on that particular day and she looked at the strange group of people there from the corner of her eye. She didn't pay much attention to them until they started shouting at her. She ignored them but within seconds they were right behind her.

She started to walk faster as her heart began to race but they just stayed on her tail. She was about to break into a run when one of the strange men grabbed her and threw her to the ground. She looked up at him with fear and she tried to back away but didn't get too far when her back bumped into a nearby fence.

The man was yelling at her. Just yelling. His words were so slurred she couldn't understand a thing he said but she knew he was very dangerous. He stepped closer and raised his hand. She closed her eyes in anticipation but instead she heard a loud bark and fur brush against her arm.

She opened her eyes to see a large black dog that looked like it was a golden retriever standing in front of her and growling at the yelling men. Its look was fierce and its growl was even fiercer. Its ears were laid back and its teeth were bared. If any of the men took a step closer the dog would snap at them and bark ferociously. It wasn't long before the men decided to run off and the dog chased them a good three yards.

Duck was very surprised. This dog had just appeared out of nowhere and possibly saved her life from those strange men. He looked very strong but skinny and he looked as if he had been hurt or beaten recently.

He trotted back to her and began to sniff her face and body. For some reason he didn't even try to hurt her, almost like he knew her but from the smell he'd never been near her before. He looked at her and tilted his head, he green eyes looking at her questioningly.

She stared back at him and also tilted her head in confusion.

"Why...why did you do that?" she asked.

The dog just looked at her.

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you lost?" she asked, slowly reaching her hand to his head. She scratched behind his ear and he seemed to enjoy it, like any dog would. She looked for a possible collar but didn't find any. "Do you have a home?"

She stopped and he pushed his head under her hand so she would keep scratching.

She laughed and said, "Aren't you a sweet thing? Thank you for helping me but I need to get home."

She stood up and the dog looked at her in confusion again.

"What? I have to go home. You know, home. You have one too right?" she asked and he sat down. "You don't?"

She knelt down and patted his head, his long fur making him even softer than he looked. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes and she smiled.

"Aw, how could I leave you out here alone? Especially after you saved my life," she said and stood up. "Come on. I'll take you home."

The dog also stood and wagged his tail as she patted her leg as a signal to follow.

As she walked home with the big black dog trotting next to her she began to think out loud.

"I wonder what I'll call you. You were really brave and stuff and you're also really kind. What would be a good name for you?"

He just looked up at her. He didn't quite understand what she was talking about but he knew she meant no harm, he could hear it in her voice.

"Hm...would Moses work?" she asked and looked at him. "Nah. That's too...not right. How about Thor?"

The dog just looked at her like 'really? You're going to name me after a demi-god?'

"Okay, not Thor," she said and thought silently for a while. "Ooh! I know. Lohengrin! Like from the story Lohengrin's Sword. It's perfect. How do you like it?"

He wagged his tail slightly and she patted his head.

"It's settled. You are now Lohengrin," she said and walked the rest of the way home talking to the dog.

It wasn't long before she got home with the dog and she had to somehow get him to her room without her parents noticing. She wasn't sure how they would react to a dog and she was afraid her mom would call the pound. However, her dad, Mytho, was sitting in the living room and he saw her walk by.

"Duck, what are you doing?" he asked with one eyebrow up.

She stopped and smiled at him like nothing was wrong. She tried to hide the dog behind her skinny legs but it wasn't working.

"Oh, nothing. I was just walking to my room," she said.

"Where did you get that dog? You know your mother won't allow it unless she gave you distinct permission," he said and smiled at her. "Now, I wouldn't mind a dog, as long as you took care of it but you'll have to try and convince Rue."

"I know, but he saved my life today and I just thought that..."

"How did he save your life? What happened?" Mytho asked, suddenly very worried.

"I was just walking the way I usually do when these guys who were probably drunk or high or something started yelling at me and one even looked like he was going to beat me up but this dog just jumped in there and stopped them. I still don't know why he would do that but it happened and I really like him," Duck said and hugged the dog. "Please, can I keep him?"

"You'll have to discuss that with your mother," Mytho said.

"Discuss what with me?" a voice said as a door closed.

Rue walked in, her long brown hair was tied back loosely into a pony tail and there was a rake in her hand. She hand been outside doing yard work and had come in for some water when she heard Duck and Mytho talking about her.

"Mom, this dog saved my life today and I was wondering if I could keep him?" Duck said quickly. "I'd take care of him and stuff. I'd feed him and give him baths and take him for walks and let him outside when he needs to go and he could sleep in my room and..."

"Duck, do you know how much work a dog of that size would take?" Rue asked then suddenly realized what Duck had said. "He saved you? How...were you hurt?"

Duck re-explained what had happened and Rue shook her head thoughtfully.

"Oh dear. I don't know if you could trust a dog like that. Who knows if it'll turn on you or..."

"I swear I'll take good care of him and he won't turn on me. He saved me, why would he turn on me?" Duck asked and looked up at her mom with her big blue eyes. "Please."

Rue looked at her for a few seconds and soon gave in.

"Fine."

"Yes!"

"But if you don't do what you promised then he's going to the pound, got it?" Rue said and Duck rushed the dog to her room.

"You've got a home now Lohengrin. How do you like it?" Duck asked as she opened her door.

The dog trotted in and looked around, sniffing at the desk and the bed and the closet. He found some old chips on the ground and backed away. There was no way he was eating those.

"Oops. I'm kind of a mess," she said as she picked the chips up. "Sorry, but other than the mess do you like it?"

He looked up at her and if dogs could grin then that was exactly what he was doing.

For about two weeks Duck and Lohengrin were inseparable. Where Duck went, Lohengrin would follow and no matter what she was doing he was nearby, just watching. She would go for walks with him every day and they would just hang out at the park. He would lie next to her when she was watching T.V. and when she did her homework he was always there for her to pet or hug randomly. Every night he would curl up on the foot of her bed and before Duck fell asleep he would crawl and lay next to her where she could wrap her arm around his neck.

Duck's friends seemed to notice how much time she spent with the dog and wondered what could possibly make that dog so important and great. He was just a dog whose only purpose was to just be there and be a hassle. Duck didn't agree. Lohengrin was her best friend and she would never forget him or abandon him just like he would never abandon her.

One day as Duck and Lohengrin were walking home from the park it began raining. It wasn't just raining, it was pouring and within a few minutes both of them were soaked. They ran the rest of the way home and as they ran up the yard Lohengrin's paws were completely covered in mud.

Rue was standing at the door waiting for them and shook her head in a disapproving manner.

"That dog is not going to get on any furniture or walk on my carpet until he is cleaned up. Is that understood?" Rue asked sternly.

"Yes Mom," Duck said and looked at the black dog.

"Take him in through the garage. At least if he gets mud on the tile it will be easier to clean up than on the carpet. Well, get going," Rue said and pushed the red head to large white door.

Duck waited as the door opened and looked at the dog with a grin.

"Well, looks like bath time for both of us, huh?" she asked.

Her red bangs were matted to her forehead and her braid had lost its shape. Her clothes clung to her skin and it showed just how petite she was. She would have felt really awkward if any boys saw her like that but since it was only Lohengrin...

She carefully guided him through the house and into the bathroom. She turned on the water and waited for it to fill up the tub as she took off his collar. She was about to put him in the bath when she noticed something else around his neck. It looked like it was another collar but it was as black as his fur and it seemed to be tangled up in it too.

She grabbed hold of it and asked, "Where did this come from? Has this been here the whole time?"

The dog looked at her questioningly as she tried to find the clip and take it off. She had just barely pushed in the sides when her mom called.

"Duck, you had better get out of those wet clothes or you might catch a cold!" Rue said. "You can worry about the dog after you take care of yourself."

"Okay Mom!" Duck called back and stood up. "I'll be right back. You just stay here."

He sat down and looked at her.

"Good boy," she said with a grin and left, closing the door behind her.

He just sat there and looked at the door. He was still wet and the second collar seemed to suddenly itch him. He lifted his foot and scratched at the black band until the itch was itched. He then stood and shook his body violently, making the already loosened collar fly off.

It hit the wall and it fell to the ground, making him shrug. Wait, he shrugged? Dogs don't shrug. Their shoulders don't work that way. It took him several seconds to figure this out and he looked down at his body. There was no fur! There were no paws! He had fingers and tan skin and hands and feet and...hair! He pulled a strand of hair in front of his eye and looked at the thick strand with surprise.

He struggled to his feet and looked into the mirror. He didn't see the face of a dog staring back at him but the face of a teenage boy about 17. He had long black hair that fell over his face and shoulders and he was really skinny but still well built. He also had the same piercing green eyes and the jet black color in his hair but he wasn't a dog anymore.

"I'm a human," he whispered. "I'm a human. Oh my god, I'm back to normal."

"Yeah Mom. I've changed," Duck said outside the door.

He looked at himself and realized...he was naked. If Duck saw him like that...he would just feel really embarrassed.

"I'm going to give Lohengrin a bath now. Yeah yeah, I know. I'll be careful not to get water everywhere," she said and the doorknob turned.

He looked around and saw the towels hanging from a hook. He tried to grab it quickly but he wasn't used to his own feet yet and he slipped, falling backwards into the tub with the towel falling on him as well.

The door opened and Duck walked in wearing some shorts and a loose shirt that showed her mid-drift. She stopped as she saw the strange boy laying in the tub with his feet hanging over the side of the tub and a towel as the only thing between him and complete nudity. She just stared at him. Who was he? Why was he naked? Where did he come from? How did he get into her bathroom and where was Lohengrin?

None of those questions came out of her mouth but instead, "What the hell?"

He looked up at her, his hair covering the top half of his face, and he blushed.

"Uh, hi," he said.

She was frozen at the door but as soon as she realized it would be even more awkward to have her mom see a naked guy in the bathroom, she closed the door and leaned against it.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"Loh...Lohengrin," he said, trying to form the word right.

"Lohengrin? That's my dog. Who are you?" she asked.

"I am your dog."

Her mouth dropped.

"No way. How are you my dog when you're so obviously a...guy," she said and blushed.

He couldn't be her dog. He was completely human. He had skin, not fur, and he had hands, not paws, and he had…the same green eyes that would look at her with care every day. She blinked and looked closely at his face. OMG! His hair looked just like her dog's fur and he even had the scar that ran down from his right shoulder to his chest that her dog had. Was he really her dog? If he was her dog then he'd seen her change, he'd heard her sing, he'd slept next to her, and she'd...she'd kissed him. She'd kissed a strange boy!? What if he turned into a boy every night and was sleeping with her? Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth.

"Oh my god. You...you can't be my dog," she said.

"I can't believe I was a dog," he said looking away from her.

He was also very embarassed for he remembered seeing her do things and say things that she would never do in front of anyone else. He felt a bit ashamed for invading her privacy but for some reason, as a dog he couldn't remember actually being a human. If he did then it was more of a dream than anything else.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a whisper.

"Now that I'm human again I can remember that I was normally a human but when I was the dog… I couldn't remember that. I actually thought I was a dog," he said then looked at her. "Fakir."

"What?" she asked.

"I can remember that my name is Fakir," he said staring at her.

She mouthed the name and slowly thought about what was happening. Her dog was a boy, a really hot boy, who was sitting in her bathtub naked and telling her he couldn't remember being human as a dog. Yep, she could definitely feel her sanity slipping away but who said you can't embrace insanity? So her dog was a hot guy. What was the big deal? It's not like it happened every day and who knows, maybe this could work out really well for her.

"How did you become a dog?" she asked, finally calming herself.

"Some old guy. It was wierd. The last thing I can remember was that this old man put some sort of collar around my neck and the rest is history," he said and shrugged.

"It must have been because of your human self that you decided to help me," she said, stepping closer.

"I guess because I haven't had an urge to go help random people recently," he said and she giggled making him grin. "Sorry to have startled you but the truth is...I kinda startled myself too. You wouldn't possibly have any extra clothes or something would you?"

"I don't know. My dad might have something but I can't promise it will fit. You're so skinny," she said when her mom knocked.

"Duck, who are you talking to?" Rue asked through the door.

"Just..." she looked at Fakir and he mouthed Lohengrin. "Lohengrin. I'm talking to Lohengrin."

"Are you sure? It sounds like an actual conversation in there," Rue said and turned the knob. "Why is the door locked? Duck, open the door, I'd like to see your progress."

"Uh, hold on. I..." she looked for something to hide Fakir with when he pointed to the black collar. "I have soap on my hands. I'll be right there."

She grabbed the collar and put it back around Fakir's neck making him turn back into a dog almost instantly.

"Well, hurry up," Rue said.

"Okay," Duck said and opened the door. "I've just barely started. I haven't gotten very far."

"I can see that. It looks like you haven't started at all," Rue said looking down at the dog. "Now why is my visitor towel in the tub? This isn't supposed to be used for washing a dog."

"Sorry, it just fell in," Duck said and scratched her head.

"It just fell in. Well, hurry up and finish with him. Some of us would like to have the bathroom back for human use," Rue said as she began to walk out of the bathroom. "Now I'm going to have to wash this. Great."

Duck waited for her mom to leave before closing the door and breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at the dog and thought. Should she take the collar off again and risk embarrassing herself or should she wait until she had some clothes for him?

"Lohen...I mean Fakir, do want me to take the collar off now or after I get you some clothes?" she asked softly, hoping her mom wasn't still outside the door.

The dog just blinked. How could he answer? He couldn't talk and he had no way of telling her what he wanted except by looking at her.

"Um, do you want to wait?" she asked.

He lifted his head up and down.

"Okay," she said and walked over to him.

She knelt down in front of the tub and patted his head. She knew he was a boy and she knew he was probably thinking she was a complete fool for even doing half the stuff he had witnessed her doing but she didn't care. He was still her best friend and she loved him...as a dog of course.

"It's gonna be kinda awkward to give you a bath now isn't it?" she asked with a grin.

He just wagged his tail and nudged her shoulder with his nose. It was all he could do to show he agreed and she felt her heart jump as she imagined the boy in the tub doing that, not the dog.

"Well, better finish it up," she said and gave him a pretty quick bath.

A bit of shampoo and some quick rinsing off was all it took before she was able to get him out of the tub. Once he was out of the water, he shook his body off again, spraying her with water and getting the entire bathroom wet. She couldn't help but laugh and it was all he could do not to lick her face. Even after a few minutes with the collar on he started to forget he was a boy and he began acting like a dog again.

Duck was beginning to get confused about what to call him. Was it Lohengrin or Fakir? How should she treat him? Should she treat him like an intelligent human or as a dog? She thought of those things as they walked to her room and he got comfy on her bed.

"Stay right there. I'll look for some of my Dad's old clothes," she said and left the room.

He did as he was told and it wasn't long before she came back with some clothes.

"Okay, I don't know just how well they'll fit but at least they're something," she said as she put the clothes on the bed. "I'm going to take the collar off and I'll close my eyes, just hurry and get dressed."

She didn't have any idea if Fakir could understand her or not but she did what she said she'd do and stood in the corner, her hands covering her face. He looked around confused for a few seconds then put the clothes on quickly. They were a bit big but like Duck said, at least they were better than nothing.

"Okay. You can turn around now if you want," he said pushing his long hair out of his face.

"Wow, you make my Dad's clothes look cool," she said with a grin and realized just how tall he was. "Man, you make me feel short."

"Cause you are?" he asked with a grin. He pushed his hair back again and asked, "You wouldn't possibly have something to hold my hair back with? It's getting really annoying."

"Yeah. I've got a hair-bow here somewhere," she said and looked on her desk. "Oh, here's one. It's black so you probably won't be able to see it in your hair."

"Thanks, it'll work," he said and pulled his hair back into a loose pony-tail.

"So, do you have a family or something?" she asked, sitting on her bed and looking at him.

"Uh, I don't know. I can't remember much before being a dog," he said.

"Do you know your last name cause if you knew that then we'd be able to look you up," she said, her feet swinging.

"No, I have no idea what my last name is. I guess I'm just lost now," he said with a shrug. "No biggy. If bad goes to worse I could just be a dog for the rest of my life. You would be my family."

"But, you'd forget who you are if you stayed a dog. Don't you like being a human?" she asked.

"Of course I do but if being a dog is an easier way of living then so be it. I can deal with it if I had to," he said.

"Oh. I don't know how I would react if I had a choice of being a dog or a human. I would probably miss being able to talk to my friends or sing or tell people how I felt or..." she just couldn't think of being a dog. How could he be so cool with it? "How long have you been a dog?"

"I think about a week or two before you found me. It's hard to tell as an animal with no sense of time," he said.

"You must have gotten into some trouble cause you looked hurt before I found you, er...you saved me," she said and blushed. She'd never dreamed of ever saying something like that to a guy before and it felt like a fairytale to her. Maybe, just maybe this was meant to be.

"Yeah, a group of stupid kids were throwing stuff at me and beating me. They finally stopped when I bit one of them but..." he stopped and hung his head. "I must look like a big loser to you, huh?"

"Oh no. I'm just amazed at how someone like you could be so calm about being a dog," she said.

"Sure. I guess it grows on you," he said, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his borrowed pants.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Why not?" he said and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"When you were a dog, do...do you remember me k...kissing you?" she asked and blushed.

His eyes widened in surprise and he looked up.

"What brought that up?" he asked.

"I was just wandering if you remembered," she said.

"Yeah, I remember," he said and blinked to hide his surprise.

"Was it annoying?" she asked.

"I was a dog. I didn't know what it meant. All I knew was that it was something you did to show you cared about me or something," he said. "It didn't really cause a reaction from me. Just thought it was some sort of...I don't know, normal."

"But now that you know what it meant...would you say it was annoying?" she asked.

"Not really. You mostly kissed me on the head but it wasn't really annoying. It's just something that people do with dogs," he said and shrugged again. "It's understandable."

"Did you know what it meant when I said I loved you?" she asked.

"Again no but I do now and again it's something that people say to dogs," he said.

"Fakir, what if I meant it?"

"What?"

"What if, even now that you're a human, I meant I really did love you?" she asked as she got off her bed.

"Why do you keep asking me these things? I don't understand," he said as she walked up to him.

"If you want I could tell you in a way I'll know you'd understand," she said and blushed as she got closer to him.

"What...what's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

He saw the look on her face and stepped back. It seemed very different from the Duck he'd been following and playing with and she seemed like she was up to something, something that was making him nervous.

"I could just show you what I mean," she said and he hit the wall.

"Now look, I...I'm your dog. Whatever you plan on doing isn't right. You should just..." he stuttered as she got even closer.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you," she said like he was a dog again.

She brushed away some of his hair that was still in his face and put her other hand on his shoulder. She wrapped her other hand around the back of his head and kissed him...right on the lips. Her very first kiss and it was with her dog, how...romantically challenged.

His eyes went wide in surprise and at first he tried to get away but soon the dog in him disappeared and the human reflexes kicked in. His eyes closed, he tilted his head down towards her, and his arms wrapped around her waist. He soon realized that the feelings he felt for her as a dog were even more powerful as a human and he knew at that moment he was in love with his owner.

The End...or is it? Dun dun dun!


	2. More of Super Random Drabbles

Well, I'm not sure if the person who left the comment to continue meant continue the story with Fakir as a dog or to do more random drabbles like it but I thought...what the hell, I'll write more on this drabble so here it is. Now remember, this probably won't go anywhere but here's hoping.

One thing I need to tell you guys before I do anything. This whole thing will probably be really lame because it's going to be all romantic and mush and stuff and, fun fact, I'm not that big on the whole lovey-dovey thing. In fact, I can't stand watching people kiss in movies or real life and it's hard for me to do romance. I'm so sorry if I screw this up but it's supposed to show the love thing between the characters and what they'd go through fo each other.

Oh, and Rose (one of the commenters) I'm so glad someone knows what a Big Lipped Alligator Moment is. Nostalgia Critic is the bomb!

* * *

Once Duck had found out that Fakir was her dog she didn't ever want him to leave. It was like a dream come true. She had always dreamed of having the perfect boy love her and promise to stay with her always, she just never expected him to be her dog. How would she tell her parents about him? Well, the truth is...she didn't.

Nope. She didn't breath a word of it to anyone and it was her little secret. Kind of a weird secret if you think about it. She was hiding a boy who was also her dog in her room and whenever he became a boy he would be completely naked. That, to me, is the perfect definition of AWKWARD. Now, some of you might be hiding a magical dog-boy in your room and that's okay but for me, I'd think it would be a bit uncomfortable to her a guy watching you as a dog. Who knows what could be going through his head.

So, anyway, everyday after school Duck would run home to see Lohengrin (cough Fakir cough) and once she closed her door she would take off his collar and let him become a boy again.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Why wouldn't he just stay a boy instead of being a dog? Well, he couldn't remember more than his first name or where he came from so he didn't know if he had a family or not and Duck didn't want to try and hide a seventeen year old boy in her room. Her parents would find out eventually and that would really suck. They just came up with a plan so that when they were alone together she would take his collar off and if her parents came in she could either put the collar back on or just say he was a friend from school who was helping her with homework.

Fool-proof, right?

Well, it worked for nearly two months and it was the happiest time in Duck's life.

Now, let me explain just what would happen when she came home, it's a bit interesting and a bit...provocative.

Fakir...uh, I mean Lohengrin was lying on the floor in front of the sliding glass door when he heard Duck run up the driveway. (he's got good ears like that) He rushed to the door to greet her and she quickly ruffled the fur on his head. She ran to her room and he followed. He raced into the room and jumped on her bed, waiting for her to close the door and take his collar off. He was impatient, I mean, wouldn't you be if you knew you were about to be human. She got to the bed and he put his large paws on her shoulders as she struggled with the clasp on the black collar.

"Hold on. I've almost got it," she said with a grin.

She finally got it off and he morphed into the teenage boy, making her fall onto of him. Now remember, he has nothing on. She looked down at him with a grin and he couldn't help but grin back.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he answered.

She grabbed the back on his head and leaned down and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and returned the kiss. He loved her more than anything else in the world and he never wanted anything to happen to her. It was almost like it was meant to be and he was so happy he had met her, even if he was a dog.

She eventually pulled away and she stroked at his long hair.

"You don't know how hard it is for me to go through the day without you," she said and he grinned.

"I'm sure I do," he said and grasped her hand. "It's just as hard for me. The highlight of my day is when you come home."

"Oh, Fakir," she said and quickly kissed him one more time. "You'd better get dressed just in case my mom or dad comes in. I'd hate to lose you."

"Ditto."

She got off him and quickly looked away so she didn't embarrass herself. He went to the other side of the bed and grabbed the pile of clothes that they had hidden under it and put them on. She looked over at him just as he put the shirt on and she felt her heart skip. Not only was he a sweet-heart but he was also very very VERY hot. She felt her cheeks grow hot and she looked away quickly. She hoped he hadn't seen that and she gasped as she felt his arms wrap around her in a hug.

"I saw that," he said with a grin. "A little impatient aren't you?"

"Not like you aren't," she said back and also smiled at him. "It wasn't like I meant to peek, but I'm sure you don't mind the flattery."

"Nope, I also don't mind staying with you forever," he said, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Fakir," she whispered and they kissed once again.

As you can probably tell, there's a lot of kissing in this. Good lord, when did I become such a romantic?

They could have stood there holding each other for hours, which is what they literally wanted to do, but unfortunately Duck's mom came home and they both knew that they couldn't be caught holding each other if her mom barged in, which was somehting she did quite a bit.

However, they would sit on her bed as she did her homework and he would sit behind her, looking over her shoulder to help her. If anyone came in they would look like friends working on homework but every now and then Fakir would wrap his arm around her waist and kiss her on the cheek or neck or shoulder. He didn't do more than that because he is a gentlemen and Duck never felt so happy when she did her homework. She felt safe and sure when he was around and her parents seemed to notice her good mood.

They noticed she would lock herself in her room and stay in there for hours on end. They noticed she would be even happier around her dog even though he was the same dog as before (or so they thought !D) and she wouldn't do anything without him. Every now and then Rue would pass by Duck's room and hear her talking and even once she could have sworn she heard a boy's voice answer her but it was so low that she wasn't sure.

One day, a Saturday, Duck wanted to be with Fakir outside in the park and the only way to get him out of the house without her mom to see was to have him as a dog first and then turn him into a boy once she got to the park which meant she'd have to somehow make taking a bunch of boys' clothes with her look inconspicuos.

It actually wasn't that hard. All she had to do was get a tote bag, put the clothes in it and cover it with a blanket. She told her mom she was going to lay down at the park with Lohengrin and her mom was cool with it.

Sweet! So far, so good. Now, the only problem was turning Fakir into a boy without the entire world seeing him. Well, good thing there are big trees and bushes at the park because he had to change behind those. Again, I feel loke this is really awkward but that's just me.

He came out from behind the bush and instantly got knocked over with a hug from Duck who was super happy.

"We did it. Now we don't need to worry about my mom barging in on us," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yep," he said and ran his hand over her soft red hair.

They layed there for a while, content with the company of only each other the presnce of the warm spring breeze. Eventually they got up and placed the blanket on the ground under a tree and sat there watching the squirrels and birds playing in the beautiful afternoon.

It was heaven for Duck and Fakir never thought he ever felt as content to not do anything. They were so calm and happy that they didn't even hear two people walk up the path.

"yeah, then my dad shot her. It was wierd," Altor said to his companion, Femio.

They were both wearing jeans and a t-shirt and Femio had a deep red hoody on that matched perfectly with his shirt. Altor saw the two love birds first and stopped the other guy before they got too close.

"Hey, who's that?" Altor asked quietly.

"Duck," Femio said, only seeing the girl at first.

"No. I know who she is," Altor said. "I was talking about the guy with her. Who's that guy with her? Have you ever seen him before?"

"Nope," Femio said then looked digusted. "But that outfit just doesn't suit him at all. Where did he get those clothes, they're like so seventies."

"Will you stay on topic? This is no time to be a fasionista," Altor said then began walking to the couple.

"What? Where are you going?"

"To find out who that guy is. If he's new or something then we should at least say hi," Altor said.

"Right."

Femio quickly followed and soon they were near the tree where Duck had nearly dozed off laying on Fakir's chest. Fakir saw the two boys walking towards them and he wasn't really sure what to do. Would he get in trouble if he was seen with Duck? Would they tell her mom? Were they going to start a fight? Did they even know Duck?

He lightly shook Duck and she opened her eyes.

"Huh? What is it Fakir?" she asked.

"Do you know those guys?" he asked pointing at the oncoming teens.

"Who?" she asked and looked at where Fakir was pointing. "Oh, yeah, they're Altor and Femio. They're just some guys I know from school."

"Is it okay if they see me?" he asked quietly.

"Don't see why not. Doubt they'd tell my mom and even if they did she wouldn't know about the dog thing," Duck said and smiled. "You don't need to worry about them."

They finally got to the tree and stopped, looking down at the love birds.

"Hey, Duck," Altor said.

"Hi, Altor," she said with a cheery disposition.

"Whatcha doing?" Femio asked.

"Nothing," Duck said, leaning her head back on Fakir's shoulder.

"So, can you introduce us to your friend?" Altor asked.

"I don't know. Can I?" she asked and giggled at Fakir's reaction. He had rolled his eyes and tried hard not to smile at the girl. You can bet it was hard not to do.

"Oh, come on Duck," Femio whined.

"Okay, this is Fakir," Duck said with a smile. Just saying his name made her day so much better and it showed on her face. "He's...well..."

"Her boyfriend," Fakir said, looking up at the two boys. He wasn't really sure if he should feel protective of Duck or not with these guys but he thought that it he said they were a couple (which they technically were) that they would leave them alone.

"Her boyfriend?" Femio asked. "Wow, it's about time Duck. Where did you find him? He looks way different than anyone else at school. Is he a foreign exchange student or something?"

"Actually, he found me and I've never been so happy," Duck said.

"Let's just say an animal brought us together," Fakir said.

"If I may but you look a bit old for Duck. How old are you?" Altor asked, pushing his nerdy glasses back up his nose.

"Seventeen, and I'm not that much older than her," Fakir said.

"Okay. Yeah, now I can see you as a bit more of seventeen," Altor said. "So how long have you known each other and where do you go to school?"

"We've known each other for almost three months now and he...he's already graduated," Duck said.

"Graduated from high school at seventeen? Oh, come on. Not even I've graduated yet and I'm the smartest kid at school," Altor said.

"I have an early birthday," Fakir stated.

"Okay."

"I'd love to talk about academics for the rest of the day but oh my god, Fakir your clothes are so not you," Femio said and grabbed the dog-boy by the arm. He was forced to stand up and Femio looked at him from a distance. "Yep, so not you. You need a different look definitely and I have just the thing. You're tall, skinny, you've got black hair, and it looks like green eyes. It think I've got the perfect outfit for you. Come on, let's go."

"What?" Fakir asked as the wierd fasion guy pulled him away from Duck. "Wait, I don't need a new look. I'm fine the way I am."

"That's what you think," Femio said with a grin. "Once I'm done with you, you'll see exactly what I mean."

"Uh, Duck!" Fakir called.

He had no idea how to react to her friend and when he looked back he saw her packing the blanket back in the bag and quickly following with a smile on her face. She was enjoying it and when she saw the look on his face she lol-ed.

Altor also followed only because he had nothing better to do. When they got to Femio's house he was the one standing in the corner, watching silently.

Femio made Fakir stand in the middle of his room as he went through his closet and Duck plopped down on his bed, watching Fakir with a grin.

"Um, is this necessary?" Fakir asked as Femio tossed shirts, pants and sweat shirts onto the bed.

"Sure is. If you really want to look cool for your girlfriend then you need to get a better look and I'm an expert at looks," Femio said, his head buried in one of his many drawers.

"He sure is," Duck said with a smile. "He can even get a girl's look right on the mark just by looking at her and figuring out her personality. He's better at guys because he is one."

"That makes me feel so much better," Fakir said and crossed his arms.

"Ooh, sarcasm. I know exactly what will work with that," he said, looking back at Fakir quickly.

"Yeah, a clown costume," Altor said. "Femio, will you stop? He doesn't want a make over."

"Sure he does. He just doesn't know it yet," Femio said.

"I couldn't possibly sneak out through the window could I?" Fakir asked Altor.

"Nope, he can unfortunately find you anywhere and he won't stop bugging you until he's finished with his wierdo stuff," Altor said and pushed his glasses back up again. "He's really hard to deal with sometimes."

"Sometimes? Right," Fakir scoffed.

"Come on Fakir. This will be fun. You should trust Femio, he knows what he's doing," Duck said reassuringly.

"Trust him? I've only just met him," Fakir said.

"Got it!" Femio exclaimed as he brought a black zip-up sweater out of the floor of the closet. "Okay, now take this sweater, shirt, this shirt, and this pair of pants and put them on."

A pile of clothes were thrust into Fakir's hands and he just stared at the wierdo.

"Uh, in front of Duck?" Fakir asked, pretending to feel a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, a bit shy in front of your girlfriend huh?" Femio asked. "Okay, you can use the bathroom. It's the last door at the end of the hall."

Just as fakir was about to leave the room two girls stood in the doorway. One with pink hair and one with blonde.

"Femio, I thought we were going to meet up at the ice-cream shop today," Pique said then saw Fakir. "Whoa, who are you? You're hot."

Fakir looked at Duck almost like he was scared and Altor stepped in front of the dark haired boy.

"Don't even try it Pique. He's Duck's boyfriend," he said and crossed his arms.

"OMG! Duck has a boyfriend!? WOW!" Lillie said and began hopping up and down. "She's so lucky."

"And right now he's going to try some clothes on so get out of the way," Femio said, pushing the girls out of the way and dragging Fakir down the hall.

"Ooh, a fasion show. That's even better than ice cream," Pique said as she watched Fakir disappear into the bathroom. "So, where have you been hiding this guy all this time?"

"In my room...I mean..." Duck's face turned red. She didn't mean to say that, she just hoped her friends didn't take her seriously.

"Yeah right. Like your mom would allow that," Pique said. "Nice try but seriously, where's he been all this time?"

"Um, he's been around. You've probably never noticed him before," Duck said.

"Oh, I would have noticed a hottie like that in an instant," Pique said and Duck felt her cheeks turn red once again. "He's hard to miss, wouldn't you say Lillie?"

"Oh, yeah. He's way too hot to just pass by without looking and I can't wait to see what Femio's got for him. He always knows what looks good on people," Lillie said as she stared at the ceiling dreamily.

"Well, if you girls are done having your stupid girl talk right in front of me then maybe we can actually see what's in store for us," Altor said then mumbled. "They barely meet the guy for a minute and already they have their stupid girly fantasies. God I hate girls."

Finally Fakir was dragged out of the bathroom and back into the room where everyone stared. He looked awesome!

He had on a pair of dark blue jeans, he had a white long-sleeved shirt under a black t-shirt with a sword on it and the black zip-up hoody that Femio had pulled from his closet. He looked way cooler than what he had on before and it definitely fit his personality better. Duck walked up to him and circled him, looking him over.

"Wow," she said. "Wow, wow, wow."

"I'm guessing it works," Fakir said as he watched the red-head.

"Works? You were born to look like this," Duck said and hugged him. "See? I told you to trust Femio and now you look so much more awesome than before, even though that isn't the reason i love you."

"Really?" he said with a grin.

"You know exactly why," she whispered and grinned back.

They both forgot that there was anyone else in the room but even when they made themselves known Duck and Fakir didn't care. They just gazed at each other's eyes and held each other with the love that each felt for the other.

"Awe, I wish a guy would look at me like that," Pique said to Lillie.

"Me too," the blonde said.

It wasn't long before Duck and Fakir began to make their way home, holding hands and just glad to be with each other, and Duck couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was practically skipping home and they both forgot about Fakir being a dog thing and they just walked through the door...when her parents were home. Fakir realized the mistake first and let go of her hand. She was about to ask what was wrong when she noticed the look on his face. It was a look that said 'oh crap, we might be in trouble' and she looked for the collar in the bag. She found it but it was too late because her mom walked into the hall.

"Oh, Duck, you're home. I didn't hear you come in," Rue said then looked at Fakir. "And who is this. I don't remember ever seeing him before."

"Uh..." Duck and Fakir looked at each other. What were they going to say? What if Rue asked about Logengrin? How would Duck explain why the dog wasn't with her? Crap.

"Um, hi, I'm Fakir," he said and put his hand out for Rue to shake. "I'm a...I'm new here and I met Duck at the park. I was just stopping by for some water."

"Oh, well, come on into the kitchen. I'll get you something to drink," Rue said and then followed her into the pretty large kitchen. "So, Fakir, you're new here? What do you think so far?"

"It's really...nice and so far everyone's been nice," Fakir said and looked at Duck. He wasn't really sure what he would say if Rue asked about what his parents did or where he lived before and he knew that Rue would ask something like that because that's what parents did. "Other than that...I can't really think of anything."

"Well, do you like the high school?"

"He's already graduated," Duck said quickly.

"Oh, so you're going to start college soon?" Rue asked as she handed him the glass.

"Pretty soon," Fakir said and took a drink.

"You look pretty young though to have already graduated. How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen. I have a birthday early in the school year," Fakir said and looked at Duck again.

He felt like he was going through an interrogation and he was getting nervous. What if he slipped up and she found out he was lying? He might be kicked out of the house and how would he be able to become a dog again without the collar?

Duck somehow knew what he was thinking about and she handed the collar over to him while Rue's back was turned. She smiled at him and quickly turned her head away when Rue turned back around.

"So, Fakir, what will you study?" Rue asked.

"I'm still thinking but I'm leaning a bit towards...engineering. I've always had a knack with machines and stuff," he said. It wasn't actually a lie. Somehow he seemed to know he was good with machines but he didn't know how. Maybe it was a memory from his past that he was just barely remembering or something.

"Ooh, a smart boy. Did you hear that Duck?" Rue asked with a mischievious grin.

"Mom, don't do that," Duck whined. "He's just moved here. Don't embarrass him."

"Uh, it's been great meeting you but I'm afraid I've got to get going," he said, pretending to look at the clock on the stove. "I'll see you around."

"Duck, why don't you walk him out to the street?" Rue suggested.

"Okay Mom," Duck said, acting like it was torture.

They walked silently out the door and they stopped on the curb. Duck noticed her mom peeking through the window and she shook her head, very annoyed.

"My mom's spying on us," she said, a bit down.

"Typical. Well, I don't really know what to do. How will I get back to your room without your mom noticing me or that the dog isn't around?" Fakir asked.

"Hm, you can pretend to walk off and as I go back in I'll take my mom's attention from the window and you can sneak back to the backyard where you can turn back into a dog and when she goes to like the bathroom or something I'll let you back in," Duck said thoughtfully.

"Seems like a plan to me," he said with a smile.

"Okay," she said and smiled back. "I'll see you soon."

"You got it," he said and began to walk away.

She pretended to wave him goodbye and Rue smiled. All she saw was their lips moving and how he seemed to cheer her up with no effort. She was going to play match-maker with her daughter and this boy even though they were already together, but she didn't know that so let's let her live a little.

Duck walked back into the house and Rue walked up to her happily.

"He's a cute boy and very nice," she said.

"Sure, I guess," Duck said, acting like she was annoyed.

"He wants to go into engineering, that's a good profession, don't you think?"

"Yep," Duck said and walked over to the kitchen where she knew the front yard couldn't be seen. "Mom, do you really think he's a nice guy?"

"Why would I say it if I didn't mean it dear?"

"I don't know, I just couldn't help but think that perhaps he was just pretending," Duck said with a sigh.

"You don't like him? Well, I do and as you know, mother knows best," Rue said with a grin.

"Mom, stop quoting Tangled. It's getting kind of annoying," Duck said. "You probably only like him because he plans on going into something smart. If he was planning on going into like art or somehting you'd be like 'oh, stay away from him. He isn't going to go anywhere in life'."

"Now that's not true. He's also very attractive and he has a good head on his shoulders," Rue said and patted Duck on the head. "I think you just need to get to know him a bit more."

"Okay, I guess I'll give him a try but I'm not going to promise anything," Duck said and rushed to her room.

"I just hope it all works out," Rue said as she watched her daughter.

Duck waited for her mom to go to the bathroom and when she did she rushed to the back door where she called Lohengrin. He trotted over carrying his clothes in his jaws and rushed into her room. She just barely closed the door before her Mom came out. Duck leaned against her door and sighed.

Lohengrin had jumped onto the bed and was staring at her, the clothes still in his mouth. She walked over with a grin and took the clothes. She ruffled his fur a bit and kissed him on the head.

"I think you should stay a dog for a while. At least until later tonight. I don't want Mom to see you in here after you just left," she said, staring into the dog's green eyes.

He licked her face as if he agreed and she giggled.

"Okay Lohengrin, then it's a deal," she said and kissed him once more.

* * *

Now, I'm not sure but I think I might add another bit to this but it's up to you guys. I'm just doing this because it's...fun and...creative and...fun. Yeah.

I hope this is okay for another part because I'm doing this late at night, I doubt my english is perfect and I'm not doing this on a microsoft word thing.

I sure hope you enjoyed the make over scene because it was actually really fun to write. Until next time, have fun and don't read yourselves blind. (that wouldn't be fun)


	3. Piratie Things

Well, here's another Super Random Drabble and I seriously have no idea where this one came from. I guess it was when I was thinking 'what if Duck was a pirate or something' and this scene popped into my mind. I feel like this is just way out of my league but I decided to give it a try.

Now, I'll give you some back story stuff. Fakir and Myto are headed to some conference to dicuss peaceful junk when their ship attacked by Captain Rue and her crew of piratie girls. They kidnap Mytho and were going to kill everyone else but Fakir got in their way. He got captured and both the Prince (yes, Mytho...again is the prince) and himself get the crud beat out of them, but mostly Fakir cause he doesn't know when to stop being awesome.

I kinda thought that Duck should be the one to start the whole 'relationship' thing and so after a pretty bad beating thing she decides to help him and gets a bit too carried away.

Please tell me what you think. I just hope I didn't go overboard with this, I'm a bit jumpy when it comes to things like this.

* * *

Fakir was tossed back into the brig with his hands tied behind his back and the painful cuts throbbing on his chest.

"Perhaps next time you'll do what we tell you," Captain Rue said and slammed the barred door.

She left with the other three girls who were with her and only stopped at the stairs to tell one to stand guard.

"I'll do it," Pique said with a grin. "I've always wanted to be a prison warden."

"Alright, but make sure neither one of them tries to escape," Rue said, looking at Fakir. "And if they do, shoot them. Is that understood?"

"Aye captain," Pique said and saluted.

Rue nodded her head in approval and walked up the stairs with the blonde and red-head following close behind.

Fakir had slowly gotten to a semi-comfortable sitting position against the wall and was staring at the Prince who was in the opposite cell. Prince Mytho was getting it just as bad as Fakir and he was exhausted from the beating he had gotten that day. Even though Mytho had been hurt it was nowhere near as bad as Fakir. He was having a hard time not groaning out loud from the pain his chest and gut caused him.

Who knew a woman could be so strong? He was very shocked when Rue had punched him and caused him to get a split lip. That was one surprise and another was when she punched him in the gut. It was enough to make him double over and lose his breath for a few minutes. How did these young women know how to fight so well? Why were they even pirates? They could go into the royal navy for any country and be a huge asset. Why were they wasting their time being criminals?

He couldn't come up with any answers. It was too painful to think and he just leaned his head back against the wall, eventually falling into a restless sleep.

It was night time when he realized his semi-consciousness and he just sat there not wanting to except where he was when he heard someone walk down the stairs to the brig. Oh, great, Rue was back to beat him up again. He opened his eyes in expectation and saw the young red-head walk in. She looked like she was sneaking around and she was carrying a bowl with a few small rags hanging over the side.

He watched as she silently grabbed the keys and opened his cell. She closed the heavy iron door as quietly as she could, trying very hard not to wake up Pique, and walked over to Fakir.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Shh," was all she said.

She knelt down next to him and began to unbutton his shirt.

"What? What are you doing?" his voice a bit more frantic.

"Shh," she said and put her finger over his lips. "It's okay. I'm just going to help you."

She smiled and continued until she got about halfway down his torso. She pulled it open a bit further to reveal the deep cuts he had gotten from the sword fight earlier and began to gently pat at them with a damp cloth.

"Ow," he cringed. "Why are you doing this?"

She didn't answer him. She didn't even look at him. She was very silent as she did her best to clean out the wounds and he didn't know what to make of her. First she flirts with him as they fight then after he nearly knocks her out in another fight she stands up for him and now she's trying to clean out his wounds. What was she up to? She was definitely different from the other pirate women on the ship and Fakir had no idea why she was doing what she was doing.

He looked at her face the best he could and tried to remember her name. He had heard some of the crew members call her Duck but was that really her name? He didn't think it was but should he ask her?

He had a feeling like he should listen to her when she says to shush and he obeyed. It was an impulse he had and he followed it…that was until she began to wipe at his lip.

"Whoa, what are you…"

"Shh," she said and placed her finger on his lips once more. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He stopped as he noticed the look in her eyes. She was contemplating something…but what was it? She continued to dab at his split lip and he again couldn't stop from cringing every now and then.

She turned and placed the cloth in the bowl of water and he thought she was done when she placed her hand on his face. She looked into his deep green eyes and moved in closer, just barely an inch from his face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and kissed him.

He was not expecting that at all. Was that what she was leading up to this whole time? A kiss? She just wanted to kiss him? Well, then by all means, don't ask him for permission. You're a pirate, when do you ever follow rules of conduct?

But a kiss? Fakir didn't know how to react at first. She's a pirate, he's fought her with a sword, and he could have easily killed her when he kicked her in self-defense. Why was she suddenly showing him these affections that came out of nowhere?

She didn't seem to care what he had done. She had fallen for him from the instant he spared her life in their first fight and she wasn't just saying things when she said he was cute, she truly meant it.

She pressed her lips against his and let herself get pulled against his strong body. She placed her hand on his chest as she deepened the kiss and she could feel with his every breath that he was somewhat nervous. How could she make someone like Fakir nervous? Did he also feel the way she did or was he afraid of what she could do to him if he defied her? She didn't care what the reasons were, she just thought it was cute and pressed against him even more.

She had never been so intimate with someone so gorgeous or powerful and she was lovin' it. She never thought she would ever meet anyone who could possibly make her feel so dizzy when she kissed him and yet…she seemed to have found him. Her head was spinning with the thrill of kissing someone she was forbidden to ever get attached to and she just wanted to get closer to him, she just wanted to be with him.

Oh, she just couldn't get enough and soon she had her fingers intertwined in the back of his long black hair, tilting his face up closer to hers. She had planned it all. She wanted to see what it was like to kiss a royal knight and she was glad his hands were tied behind his back because she knew she could do whatever she wanted when he couldn't push her away.

As she continued to kiss him, deeper and more passionately, he began to notice she was moving so she was more or less sitting with her legs on either side of his. Her hand was still behind his head, pushing his head towards hers, and he could feel her other hand slowly make its way up to his neck. She really wanted to make their first kiss memorable and it was working. How was either one of them supposed to ever forget this kiss?

With every move of her head he felt her hair brush against his shoulder and he could feel the exposed skin from her chest and mid-drift on his bare chest and his heart beat faster. He had never experienced such a feeling before, a feeling of longing to hold her and he wished more than anything that his hands were untied. He wanted so bad to wrap his arms around her perfect waist and pull her closer. He wanted her to know how amazing she made him feel but…that was his irrational side talking. His rational side was drowned out the moment her lips touched his and he never thought he could think clearly again. But again, that was his irrational side talking.

Because of his irrational thinking, he actually began to kiss her back, moving his lips to match hers and tilting his head in the appropriate direction of her kiss. To both of them, it was bliss and it soon became realized that THIS was the reason for living.

However, she knew that she would have to leave before someone accidentally walked in on their escapade and got them in trouble. She slowly broke away from him and she looked at him breathlessly, carefully moving her hands so she could re-button his shirt. He stared as he tried to catch his breath and felt his shirt get buttoned up with foreign hands. She buttoned it so that it was open enough to still see his chest and stopped, putting her hand gently on his exposed skin.

She then looked up and stroked his face with a smile, whispering, "You're welcome."

She began to grab the bowl and get up when Fakir whispered with some difficulty, "Wait…"

"Shh," she said, once more putting her finger over his lips. "This will be our little secret."

He watched as she silently rushed out of his cell and up the stairs. He leaned against the wall as he thought. What exactly just happened? Did she really just kiss him? How would he ever live it down if Mytho saw him get sucked into a kiss, by a pirate no less? He groaned quietly and once again leaned his head against the wall, trying hard NOT to reminisce in the memory of Duck's sudden kiss. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, his last thought being of Duck's smiling lips on his.

Fakir had no idea that Mytho had woken up just as Duck ran off and was watching him through the bars of the cells, a knowing smile crossing his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

This drabble I got inspired for when I saw this really cute drawing of Fakir and Duck kissing. I know this is short but it's directly to the point. Surprising Fakir is really hard to do but Duck found a way and now he may never be the same again.

This takes place during the time of the show and it's just a silly idea...don't take it seriously.

* * *

Fakir was reading under his usual tree when he heard a familiar voice shout.

"I've got something to tell you, zura!"

Fakir looked up to see Uzura running at him, banging on her drum, and she jumped at him, knocking him over.

"What are you doing you moron?" Fakir asked then felt a small hand on his face.

He looked up just in time to see Duck's face before her lips touched his. His eyes opened wide in surprise at Duck's neck and he didn't know what to do, he was frozen from the shock of feeling Duck kiss him. It was completely unpredictable and no sooner had Duck kissed him than did she run off, her cheeks burning red.

Fakir continued to look up at the leaves in the tree in awe and wonder as Uzura wiggled out of his arms.

"Look out for Duck, zura!" she said and marched off banging her drum shouting, "Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, zura!"

He turned his head and looked after her, wondering if she even understood what happened. He had a difficult time getting his thoughts back in order and he didn't even try to start reading again. He knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate when the unthinkable just happened and so he decided he'd just sit there, trying to figure out what had just happened seconds before.


	5. The Jail Scene

This random idea came into my head as I was listening to Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat sound track and I thought huh, could be interesting. So, the story in the musical is of Joseph who he these dreams that led him to becoming a slave, ending up in jail and then becoming the Prince of Egypt after saving it from a famine (that is for those of you who don't know).

This segment would be when Joseph/Fakir is in jail and I was thinking of a small twist where Fakir had saved Duck/Tutu from like a kidnapping or whatever and she decides to visit him in the jail house. There was a lot more to it but...I don't really want to get into that unless I continue this and write the whole thing out.

Anyway, here's a possible scene from a possible story. Enjoy. :D Please tell me what you think and if I should continue this. P.S. It's not going to be all biblical or nothing because well, I don't think Princess Tutu would work well with biblical stuff...just sayin.

* * *

The cell was so dark and damp and cold that even in the middle of the day it made the young man shiver slightly on the stone floor. It had been nearly a week since he had been accused by Drosselmeyer about the stupid affair and Fakir was beginning to get a bit negative about where his life was headed. Twenty years for a supposed love affair with a woman nearly fourty years his age? What the hell? Drosselmeyer was completely bonkers and to make things worse, he had a good deal of authority in the kingdom.

It was so stupid. How did Fakir's luck get so bad? He was once living a normal life with his father then he gets bumped off a cliff by a bull and his entire life goes from bad to hell. What did he ever do to deserve this? He wasn't really that bad as a person. Even if he didn't like what he was told to do, he still did it. In fact, he was Drosselmeyer's best worker so he must have really thought that Fakir had eyes for Edel to get him arrested on an accusation. Why else would he get rid of the hardest worker under his management?

Fakir cringed at how pissed Drosselmeyer got. He was afraid that he was going to killed right then and there. He sat in the corner of the cell thinking, just thinking about what he did wrong. He couldn't figure it out. he was pretty loyal, at least in his mind he was, he was hard working and he never backed down when someone needed help so why did he always seem to get the bad end of things?

Fakir reached down into his shirt and brought out the small gold pendant that was given to him. He looked at it without interest and sighed. He clutched the pendant and thought of the girl who had given it to him as thanks. He doubted he'd ever see her again. He didn't even know who she was. For all he knew she was just a rich traveler passing through and she'd never even remember him.

He looked over at the cells next him only to see what his future was going to be. Rags and hunger. The other prisoners were all scrawny and old with ratted hair and a look of hopelessness in their eyes. He let out a long breath and looked back down at the pendent. The little arrow began to move again even though he was holding it steady and he leaned his head back against the wall with hopeless exhaustion.

He didn't realize it but the arrow soon stopped and it pointed at the entrance to the cell block he was in. There was a wall that hid the stairs that headed up to the upper level and behind that wall were three young women, a blonde, a magenta haired and a red head. The red head had on a cloak so no one would recognize her and she peered around the wall to look for gaurds when she spotted Fakir who's eyes had slid shut.

She smiled and silently began to walk forward only to get pulled back by the other two girls.

"What are you doing? We only came so you could see him, right?" the pink haired girl asked nervously.

"You didn't say anything about talking or walking up to him," the blonde said.

"Pique, Lillie, that's what I meant by coming to see him. I wanted to talk to him again. I didn't get a chance to do that last time," the red head said and smiled. "I won't take too long."

"Okay, Princess," Pique said and bowed her head.

"Just keep watch, okay? And don't call me Princess, just use my nick name. I don't really want him to know who I truly am just yet," the Princess whispered.

"Okay Duck," Lillie said and did a mocking salute.

"Will do," Pique said and watched as Duck walked around the corner. "I just hope she knows what she's doing."

The Princess or Duck walked up to Fakir's cell and looked at him for a few seconds. She grasped the bars and stared at how peaceful he looked. She didn't rememebr looking so...handsome the last time they met and she was pleastantly surprised. She looked down at her feet and grabbed one of the pebbles, throwing it softly at the young man. She hit him on shoulder and she watched as his eyes opened and he looked for the source of the interuption. His eyes grew wide as he saw Duck and he was about to speak when she put her finger to her lips in a shushing motion and waved him over to the bars.

He did as she gestured and soon he was standing in front of her, grasping the bars and looking at her with amazement and renewed hope. Just seeing the only person to show him true kindness since the cliff lifted his spirits at least ten notches.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Of course you'd see me again. That's why i gave you the pendent," she said and smiled. "I wanted to see you again."

"You did?" he asked, confused. "I was just a random guy on the street, surely I was unimportant to you."

"You saved my life. You were automatically important to me. Why would I want to forget the man who saved me?" she asked and wrapped her hand around his on the bar. "You made a very important impression on me that day and to tell the truth...I haven't been able to stop thinking about that mysterious young man with the heart of gold?"

"Are we talking about the same person here?"

"Yes, I'm still talking about you," she said and smiled again. "I would like to know what your name is though. It's hard to think about someone if you don't know who they are."

"I'm Fakir," he said and shrugged. "It works I guess."

"Fakir. I like it," she said and giggled as she said her name. Well, her nick name. "I'm Duck."

"Duck? Like the bird?" he asked, a bit surprised. She was so pretty, how did she have a name like Duck? He didn't know it was her nick name or that she was a Princess and he just thought it was strange.

"I know it sounds silly but I think it suits me," she said.

"Duck..." he said one more time and grinned. He then asked, "How did you know I was arrested? It's not like I was any important to inform the kingdom."

"Well, I saw who you worked for and I thought I'd pay you a visit but when i got there I saw you getting dragged off by two soldiers. I heard you say you didn't do something and that you didn't deserve to get arrested but your horrible boss just stood there and glared," she said sadly. "I couldn't imagine what you could've done to get arrested and...I just had to see you again so I snuck in here."

"You got past all the guards? How?"

"I've got my ways but...what did you do? Why were you arrested?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Drosselmeyer thought I was having an affair with his wife, Edel but she's like 30 years older than me. Why would I even think about her in any other way than a respected woman?" he sighed. "Nonetheless, he felt threaghtened and he got me arrested. That moron."

"I can't believe him," she said and leaned in closer to the bars. "I...I could get you out of here."

"Right now?" he asked.

"Not exactly but I can find a way to get you out of jail without breaking the law," she said and smiled. "Would you believe I have connections in high places?"

"Uh, possibly," he said and looked down. "I don't think it would be worth it though."

"Why?"

"I've had nothing but bad luck for the past few weeks and if you set me free now I'd probably end up back here for some other reason," he said and sighed. "You've been the first person to show me any kindness and I don't want you to waste your time on me if all that it's going to do is cause you trouble. I couldn't do that to you and..." he took the pendent off from around his neck, "I think you should take this back. You should just forget about me, I don't want to cause you any more trouble."

"Don't be silly," she said and pushed his hand back. "If you give me the pendent then I won't have any excuse to come back to see you and you won't be any trouble to me if I help you out of here. I want to help you."

He looked at her not quite understanding why she wanted to help him so much and he just stood there silently thinking.

"Hey," she reached though the bars and touched his face, making him look at her, "I don't care if you're on a bad streak or if you shot the Prince's royal horse. I just know that you don't deserve this and I want you to be happy. Keep the pendent and remember me. I will get you out of here."

"Thank you," he said and grinned at her tiredly.

Her hand lingered on his face and she turned around when she heard her friends call to her in whispers.

"Duck, I can hear a guard coming. We need to get out of here fast," Pique said.

"Yeah or you can start filling out the purchase on your new cell," Lillie giggled. "It might even be with your new boyfriend."

Duck and Fakir both blushed a little at the statement but Duck quickly turned away and Fakir reached out just in time to grab her small hand.

"Will I see you soon?" he asked.

"Of course. I promise to come back as soon as I'm able and don't worry, you'll be out of this dump soon enough," she said and he slowly let her hand go, letting it slide out his.

He watched as she and the other two girls rushed off and he leaned against the bars, looking down at the pendent with arrow spinning even though he wasn't moving it. He felt so much better knowing that someone cared about him and the cell didn't seem so dark or cold. Maybe his life was turning around finally.

He walked back over to the other wall and sat down just as a guard came in. he looked into each cell as he walked by and Fakir didn't even notice as the guard passed by him and gave him a dirty look. Fakir was finally offered some comfort and he wasn't going to let some jerk of a soldier rip away from him.


	6. Dr Mytho and Mr Siegfried scene

Hey there, hi there, ho there. You're as welcome as can be. (name that tune. Who gets it right will get...uh, a special little thingy. I don't know, the winner can decide.)

Anyway, I know it's been a while since I last updated but I've been A) out of the state, B) a bit distracted by my sister being a sister and C) writing a book for my senior project. I've gotten about twelve chapters on it and it's actually not even half way done yet. Pray for me, I hope it turns out as good as some of my fan fics.

So, for this little scene, I got the insperation for the story around this particular scene from the musical Jekyll and Hyde. That's pretty much what the story is and I'm sure you guys can guess who the hero/villian is.

I'm going to use Mytho as the Doc. and his evil self as the Mr. guy. However, I'm calling the bad dude Mr. Siegfried so...yeah. I didn't know any other name for him so I went with the next best thing. Please don't kill me.

Okay, now for a summary up tot his point. Mytho is a doctor/chemist guy that uses chemicals to either create syrums and such for the good of the people. He's about to get hitched to Rue (who has a strange understanding of his work) and his best friend, Fakir, usually helps him out every now and then.

One night, Mytho and Fakir go out to a restaurant where they meet Duck, a waitress who gets beat when she's caught having a small conversation with the Doctor. He doesn't like how she's mistreated and tells her that if she ever needs help to come see him.

A few days after, he creates the strange syrum that creates Mr. Siegfried and the next morning Duck comes to his house with a bad bruise across her face. Mytho starts to help her when Rue shows up to take him on their planned date thing. Fakir then takes over and he learns the name of her attacker, Siegfried. He doesn't quite recognize the name but about two days later, after there was a murder in the city, Fakir finds Siegfried sitting down in Myto's lab. Siegfried allows Fakir to know the secret and changes into Mytho before his friend's eyes.

Just as Mytho begs for help, Rue shows up and Fakir tries to keep her from going into the lab. As he tries pushing her out the door, Duck shows up again, her wounds far worse than before. Fakir doesn't want either women in the house but no matter what he does he can't get them to leave.

Not long after, he decides it was up to him to protect the girls by sending Rue somewhere safe and he takes it on himself to find some sort of cure. However, Siegfried doesn't want to be cured so he plans to dispose of Fakir. He tries to shoot him but Mytho doesn't allow him, only wounding his friend.

Fakir goes to Duck's restaurant for help and they decide then that they'll need help. The next day they go to another scientist's place, Dr. Altor, and ask him for help. Altor is a jerk though and at first says no but when Fakir nearly crumbles because of the pain from his wound he decides to try to come up with something.

Fakir and Duck leave that night to get the syrum when this scene happens.

Now remmeber, Siegfried is a murderer and a complete jerk so...don't think this scene is making Mytho seem OOC. I hope you guys like it and if you want, I might write some of the other scenes.

Anyway, enjoy and if you are wondering, in the actual story/musical, Jekyll is the hero and Hyde is the villian but at the end both (spoilers) die. This is perhaps the only story where the hero is also the villian, it's kinda funny when you think about it.

**Warning: Very provocative and inappropriate suggestions, possible fowl language too. Just a heads up.**

* * *

Fakir woke up with a throbbing pain in the back of his head and a stabbing pain that ran up his side with every move. He slowly opened his eyes to find his hands were tied tightly over his head with a thick rope and that he was in some sort of dark, empty building. He did his best to scan any sort of tell-tale sign of his whereabouts but it was far too dark when suddenly, a lantern was lit in the far corner.

A figure grabbed the lantern and slowly walked toward the captive with a soft chuckle and Fakir struggled against his bonds. He knew who the figure was, it was Siegfried, the man who had become notorious for some pretty disturbing murders in the past month, and Fakir knew that if he didn't do something quick, he was a goner.

"So, Fakir, trying to help your pethetic friend are you?" Siegfried asked with a horrible grin stretched across his shadowed face. "He doesn't need help. In fact, he's rather happy being my captive. He created me so why wouldn't he enjoy my company?"

"For the same reason Frankenstein feared his creation, it was a monster," Fakir spat. "Mytho, you've got to fight against him. You can't let him win."

"He can't hear you," Siegfried snickered. "Since our last meeting, he's become less of a nuisance so don't expect any sort of heroic mishaps."

"I can't believe you. You're destroying a genius by pushing him down. You're out of control Siegfried and one of these days your scattered brain will end up getting you and Mytho killed," Fakir said. "You're only using instincts, nothing you do is with actual thought, just reflexes. You've got to stop this before it's too late."

"It's already too late, Fakir!" Siegfried cried, rushing up to the captive and grabbing the front of his shirt. "There's nothing you or your little friend can do to change me." His face turned into confident laughter. "I've already won. Mytho is no more and your attempts to keep his fiance and that little waitress safe is all futile. Oh, speaking of that cute little waitress, I do believe she is here with us right now."

He turned to the lantern and walked to another corner of the large room. The faint light illuminated Duck tied and gagged on a chair. She blinked from the bright light and when she saw who held the lantern, she began to panic. She had run into this man twice and both times she had gotten hurt. She tried to wiggled out of the ropes wrapped around her arms but...it was no use.

"Oh, my dear," Siegfried said, lifting her chin so she'd look at him and grinned evilly. "Don't be afraid. It's not you I'm after exactly."

He looked back at the slightly illuminated Fakir and grinned. He knew that having the waitress would get under his skin more than injuring him and he saw Fakir tense.

"What do you think, Fakir? Do you think we go well together?" Siegfried smiled.

"Leave her alone. If I'm the one you want to get even with then leave her out it," Fakir growled.

"Awe, but I know how to trully get even with you and..." he turned back to Duck, "she's involved. Yes, very much...involved."

Fakir and Duck both began to get nervous by the way he spoke. Duck started to get very scared. What was he planning for her? Was he going to kill her? She didn't want to die, she was too young and now that she had met Fakir, she had so much more she wanted to do in life than just be a waitress.

By the way Siegfried pulled out the knife from his pocket, she feared it was all over. She closed her eyes when in fact, he cut the ropes from her body. She looked up in surprise and as he took off her gag, she wondered if maybe there was something alse he had in mind.

"Come, let's get a bit closer to Fakir. I'm sure he'd like to see his little Duck a bit better," he smiled and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" Fakir asked as the two got closer. "What do you want with her?"

"Can't you just be happy I'm allowing you to see your lovey little lady?" Siegfried smiled, carefully letting go of the waitress. "I'm sure this reunion will be cherished forever."

"What are you going to do!?" Fakir yelled, getting mad at the murder's nonchalant conversation.

What he didn't expect was the swift punch to the gut that was given to him. Fakir's breath was caught in his throat as the sensation of possible cracked ribs finally reached his brain. He began to cough uncontrollably and he could taste blood in his mouth.

Duck was so scared by the violence that she tried to protect Fakir by grabbing Siegfried's arm and saying, "Stop it! Leave him alone!"

"Get off me you slut!" Siegfried hollered, smacking her in the face and making her fall to the ground.

She held her cheek in shock and looked up at the looming figure who now had Fakir in a choking grip. Fakir glared through his pain at the man before him, not only because he had hurt Duck but because he had insulted her. She was too innocent to ever become a prostitute and both men knew it, even though Siegfried could care less.

"Oh, did that upset you? Hurting your girl must be so hard to bare, isn't it?" Siegfried snarled into Fakir's face. "Maybe you should have thought about the consequences before getting yourself involved."

"I...was only..." Fakir gasped.

"Only what? Trying to help your friend? He never needed your help," he spat. "He was just a spineless wimp that could never stand up to anyone, even the man that claimed to be his best friend. But you know what? That man, that 'friend' was only keeping him from his true potential."

"And what...was that?"

"Me! I'm his greatest creation and for years, you made sure he never created the syrum, saying it was far too dangerous to tamper with things in nature," Siegfried suddenly began laughing. "But you know, if he hadn't kept me locked up for so long, I would never be as strong as I am today. So, technically, this is all your fault. Isn't that wonderful? Being the instigator of this amazing power? I can't thank you enough and to show you my appreciation, I have prepared to torture you."

"You...ass...argh," Fakir couldn't finish his statement.

"Now, now. Watch your language in the presence of a lady." Siegfried let go of Fakir's throat and grabbed Duck, who had been too scared to interfere with the lunatic. He pulled her infront of himself and wrapped one arm tightly around her arms at waist level. "Look at her Fakir. Take one last look before...ha ha...before I finish her. Sweet isn't she?" He sniffed at her hair and grinned at Fakir's reaction. "Too bad you'll never get to do what you really want to with her."

"What...what are you talking about?" Duck asked, fear making it hard for her to speak.

"He knows exactly what I'm talking about," he breathed on her neck. Shivers went up and down her back and she swallowed nervously. "I wonder Fakir, what would be worse for you? Killing her or..." he looked at the captive with evil in his eyes, "causing the loss of her virginity?"

Fakir's eyes went wide and he tried to struggled loose again. "You bastard! Don't you dare!"

"I'm guessing, but..." Siegfried breathed onto Duck's neck again while using his free hand trace from her chin down her neck and finally to her collar bone, "I don't think he'd like the latter. What do you think, Duck? Would that make him lose his mind, seeing the woman he loves having sex with another man...and right in front of him too. What a horrible thing to witness, don't you agree?"

Duck's eyes went wide and she finally understood what he planned to do to her. She felt tears begin to build up in her eyes and she felt crushed. She could never fight off a man like Siegfried and there was nothing Fakir could do. He was trapped just like her and neither one could stop the horrible man's plans.

"Siegfried, stop this. Don't do it," Fakir said, doing his best not to show how pissed he was. "You...you don't have to be this way. Let Mytho go, don't keep him trapped like that."

"Shut up! Your pleas fall short of these ears," he said, turning his attention back to the girl. "Now, where was I?"

He ran his free hand down from her shoulder, slipping her sleave off on its way down to her hand, and he grabbed her ear lobe with his teeth, making Duck's heart skip. His lips then slowly made a path down her neck and his fingers intertwined with hers. She started to lose the ability to fight against him and she felt herself getting pulled into his lust. He was seducing her and unfortunately succeeding too.

Fakir couldn't stand watching Duck getting lost in his grasp and he tried again to force his hands free but his actions only caused Siegfried to grin at him through one of his many kisses. He soon started nible and suck at one spot in particular, starting a hickey, which made Duck's breathing become more like gasps. He let his hand wander further down her leg where he lifted her skirt and explored her smooth skin.

Duck's heart stopped once again. By now, tears were streaming down her cheeks and every look she tried to give to Fakir was one of pleading. There was nothing Fakir could say though and he was beginning to give up trying to stop this horrible man.

Siegfried grinned at Fakir's pained expression and began talking between kisses.

"Oh, she is so soft. You really don't know what you're missing, Fakir. So soft and mmm..." he took a long kiss on the base of her neck while breathing in deeply through his nose, "so sweet."

"Please...stop," Duck whispered, though her voice fell short.

"I don't think I can now," Siegfried chuckled. "I've gone too far to stop."

He moved down her neck once more and now his lips were working their way over her shoulder, lowering as far as they could go down her chest. Duck's head went limp as his touch paralized her and she gasped when his hand squeezed her derriere. He only chuckled at her reaction.

His other hand, the one around her waist, now made its way up her torso to her chest. Fakir twisted as it passed over her breasts but he said nothing for he knew there was nothing he could say to stop such a horrible man. Sigfried reached the neckline of her dress and slowly, seductively, began to untie the strings of her corsette.

Duck felt she was about to pass out and now her entire body felt limp in his grasp. She wished she had more strength but every thought of fighting him was squashed by the claws of his lust. She closed her eyes, feeling every touch from his hand on her leg to his lips on her collar bone, and let more tears escape from her eyes.

She had given up. There was nothing else to do but let this man do as he wished to her and she opened her eyes once more to look at Fakir as Mytho's hand had untied the strings to just below her breasts. She waited for what he would do next when the man fell to the ground, letting her slip to her knees.

"That should keep him out of action for about twenty-four hours," a voice said certainly.

Duck's eyes opened and she gasped for breath she never knew she had been begging for. She was shaking and holding her dress up as she slowly looked back to see Siegfried make his transformation back to Dr. Mytho. She then noticed another man bending over him, checking pulse and other parts of his face, and she realized it was Dr. Altor.

Fakir aslo realized this and found his voice.

"Dr. Altor, you...you found us. How?" Fakir asked, his voice slightly weaker than usual.

"Does it matter? I found you," Altor said. He stood to go help Duck but she had already run to Fakir, crying into his shirt. "What is going on? What was he doing?"

"It's none of your concern," Fakir snapped. If he could, he would have wrapped his arms around her to comfort her but at the moment, he was still kinda tied up. "Duck, are...are you okay?"

"I...I was so...scared," she whispered. "I couldn't fight him. I'm so sorry."

"Duck, it's not your fault," Fakir said. "I know you couldn't fight him. A man like that is...he's dangerous and even if you tried to get away he'd have hurt you even more. It's okay, it's over now."

"I...I know," she said but still didn't let go of his shirt.

"How did he even get you guys?" Altor asked, walking up to them to untie Fakir. "I know for a fact that you are a tough guy to surprise Fakir, so how did he do this to you?"

"I don't know. All I can remember is getting hit on the head and blacking out," he said and when his hands were finally free, he first waited for the feeling to come back to them then he wrapped one arm around Duck's shoulders protectively. "I just wish I wasn't so helpless here. He could have really hurt Duck and me."

"Yeah, really hurt her," Altor said, looking at Duck who was trying her best to hid herself in Fakir's chest. He watched how she shook and noticed the tears that seemed to have created a perminant path down her cheeks and sighed. "Come on, we need to get you guys cleaned up and keep the good Doctor out of trouble. We should go back to my place. Fakir, do you have the formula?"

"Yes, it's in my pocket."

"May I have it?" Altor asked, his hand out for the vial.

"Let's get to your lab before we do anything. Duck needs some rest, she's been through a lot tonight," Fakir said, carefully keeping Duck close to him.

"What about you Fakir?" Duck whispered. "Don't you need to rest too?"

"I'll be okay. We need to get Mytho cured before we do anything else," Fakir explained. "Altor, were you able to check on Rue? I'm afraid Siegfried might have tried to attack her too."

"Yes, she's fine. I actually came from her home before I came here," Altor said as he tossed the unconscious Doctor over his shoulder. "She still desn't know a thing about what's going on."

"We need to keep it that way. It could be the only way to secure her safety," Fakir said and followed Altor out of the building to an awaiting carriage.

* * *

Okay, so this was very quickly written and I'm not quite sure it gives the correct feeling of creepy perv Siegfried. Infact, I don't even think I spelled Siegfried right.

Anyway, please tell me what you think of this and if you want to read more of this story. I actually think this story would be very interesting to write but...at the moment I don't have time to do it all just yet.

Can't wait to read what you guys think.

(I seriously need to get back in the swing of writing these fan fics)


	7. Vampires?

Hi again. I'm here with another short section of a possible story. I seriously have no idea where this came from and...um, I'm not sure where it's going. I do know, however, that I couldn't sleep due to the fact that this scene kept playing over and over in my head. So, here I am at 4 in the morning, typing this up.

Okay, so before I go too far with this thing, I would just like to say, Cillia-san, I promise I will write another Fakir as a dog chap but right now, I need to get this stupidly annoying scene out of my head and on paper before I lose any more freaking sleep.

Now, when I said stupidly annoying, I did not mean the scene is exactly stupid or annoying. In fact, I kinda think this scene is pretty interesting. I don't know what inspired such a scene but, voila, here it is.

Okay, quick summary of what could happen if I actually write out this entire story.

Number 1) Fakir is a vampire. DO not question it or completely freak on me. He's an awesome vampire who is not...too emo (like at all) and he gets really bored at night. Yeah, let's just go with that.

Number 2) Duck is a normal human girl who goes to, say, college and she has two roomates. I'm sure you can guess who they are.

Number 3) Drosselmeyer is a jerkoff grandfather to Fakir and is always beating the crap out of him. Again, just go with it (but you've got to admit, Drossy totally would beat the crud out of Fakir if he could).

And Number 4) Mytho is about the same age as Fakir, 227 or so, and he's Fakir's best friend. However, at night, Fakir just likes to be left alone so...you'll get a lot of 'shut ups' and 'go aways' toward the friend. So, I kinda planned on Mytho planning on getting hitched to Rue or something but that's more of a subplot thing that's not really important.

So, if you've been able to comprehend what I just threw at you then I guess I'll just write out the first scene. Oh, this is where Duck and Fakir first meet, kay?

* * *

"Awe man, why did I have to get off of work so late tonight?" Duck whined as she was walking.

It was nearly ten o'clock at night and she had to walk home on her own down deserted streets, because all the lucky people were already asleep. She knew the streets pretty well and could easily get home if it weren't for the fact that she was scared stiff of getting attacked. She was small and obviously not that strong and on a dark street, her bright red head was like a long braided beaken calling out to all the creepy thugs that were hiding in the crevisses of the dimly lit back alleys.

She was always scanning the areas around her for any sort of movement, her hand in her purse ready to rip out the pepper spray in case anyone comes near, and she jumped at every sound. What would you expect if you were a petite red headed girl in her sophmore year of college walking home alone in the dark? You'd probably let your imagination run wild too. (I know I would but then again, I'm not exactly small or petite.)

She continued with her fast pace, scanning the buildings around her when she saw the half way point, an area of street that was pitch black due to some burned out street lights. She slowed her pace just a little as the area of blackness got nearer. She was not looking forward to entering that black abiss.

From where she was standing, the void looked like it went on forever and her hand grasped her purse even tighter. She took a deep breath and rushed through the darkness as fast as she dared without making any noise...sort of. Her flats made soft patters on the concrete and with each step, it seemed like they echoed off every building, even though the sound barely reached her own ears.

She finally made it out of the blackness when she began to hear another set of footsteps coming up to her. She looked around for the source but by the time she had found it, the owner was already right behind her.

She tried to quickly pull out her pepper spray but her purse was knocked from her hands.

"No," she cried and tried to go after the flying bag.

Two powerful hands grabbed her arms and a face sneered in hers.

"What's a nice little girl like you doing out this late?" the man asked, his unbrushed teeth and disgusting breath making Duck feel sick.

"Leave me alone," she said and struggled in his grip.

"What's the hurry? We've got all night."

"I don't," she said, hoping her voice wouldn't convey just how scared she was. "I've got somewhere to be."

"Now, now, cutie, what could be more important than spending some good quality time with me?" he asked, holding her tighter. "You aren't afraid of me are ya?"

"Just let me go," she said, her voice just barely above a whisper. "Please."

"Well, ain't that sweet? You begging me to let a perfect little prize like you get away? Why would I do a thing like that?" he asked and pulled her closer. His hands snaked around her body, making her put her arms up to brace against his body. "You're mine tonight, baby. There ain't nothing you can do about it now."

He looked like he was just about to kiss her when something really fast pulled him away sharply, causing the young girl to fall forward and gasp from the strange pull of gravity.

She looked up, trying to figure out what had just happened when she saw another man, a much younger and rather powerful man fighting the thug. She sat back on her heals, her hands clutching at her chest in fright, and watched as the newer man easily knocked the first man out with three punches.

The thug fell to the ground and she gasped when the young man looked at her from the side. She noticed he wore rather comfortable looking clothes, a plain but nice man's blouse and a pair of dark slacks, and his long black hair was pulled back into a loose pony-tail. If she wasn't to the point of almost passing out, she probably would have thought the man was rather cute but...she could hardly keep her mind on breathing.

The young man picked something up and walked over to her, a strange look on his face. The look scared her and she quickly got to her feet, hoping that maybe she could get away. As he got closer the only thing she could do was step back. There was no way she was able to tell her feet to run, it was impossible.

She watched as he got closer and soon her back was pressed against a brick wall. As he stopped right in front of her, she closed her eyes and turned her head away.

"Please don't hurt me," she stuttered.

She waited for something to happen but all there was was silence, that is, until the young man spoke.

"I'm not going to hurt you unless you want me to." His voice was soft but sturdy and she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "I was just going to give you back your purse."

She looked down to see her rather flat purse in his hand and she slowly took it, her hand shaking as she grabbed the strap.

"Th...thank you," she whispered.

"I hope you don't make a habit of walking home by yourself this late all the time," he said, puting his hands in his pockets. "It's pretty stupid."

"I...I, uh, got off work a lot later than I planned," she said. "I usually catch a bus home but..."

"They don't opperate after 9. I know," he said casually. "Don't you have any friends that could pick you up?"

"No, they don't have any sort of car," she said, a bit ashamed. "I guess I got myself into this mess, huh?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "It could have happened to anyone. I guess you're lucky I just happened to be passing by."

"Yes, thank you again," she said and looked up at him.

Now that he was closer and there was a bit better lighting, she could see that he was watching her very carefully. He had a look of slight worry on his face and his body still looked like it was ready for a fight, even though he tried to make it look relaxed.

"What is your name?" she asked suddenly.

"Fakir."

"Hi, I'm Duck," she said and tried very hard to smile kindly. "I...I'm really, very greatful for your help and I'd like to give your something as a reward. I, uh, don't often get rescued in the middle of the night so...I really don't know what to..."

"I don't want anything," he said and turned to walk away.

"Wait, couldn't I buy you a cup off coffee or maybe a sandwich?" she asked, taking a few steps after him. "I don't have much but i'd be willing to..."

"I told you, I don't want anything," he said again, looking over his shoulder at the girl.

"But I want to do something to say thank you," she argued.

"Just saying thank you is fine," he said flatly, looking at her full on now. "Just go home. You don't need to worry about giving me anything. I don't want anything and I don't need anything so just forget about it."

As he spoke, her mind was racing. He wasn't going to except anything from her as a thank you. No money, no food, probably not even a card but she just couldn't let herself let someone who probably just saved her life go without a wholesome thank you.

She looked at him and finally realized he was pretty attractive. She knew that she was most likely never going to see him again and getting rescued a second time was probably never going to happen again so she made up her mind. She was going thank him with something he wouldn't be able to refuse or give back and she made her way up to him.

"Okay, I understand that you don't want any sort of thank you," she said, "but I will never be able to live with myself if i don't do something to repay you."

"Are you deaf? I said I..."

She didn't let him finish. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down where she kissed him, very quickly on the lips. He was actually quite stunned but, even if he wanted to, the kiss was way too short for him to get unparalized and push her away. Instead, for the five seconds it took, he just closed his eyes and let her do her thing.

She quickly broke away and stepped back, looking down a bit embarrassed. There was a rather awkward silence between the two and Duck just decided to end it quickly.

"So, uh, thank you again," she said suddenly. She took his right hand and shook it swiftly. "I guess I'll be seeing you. Well...good bye."

She briskly walked off, leaving a still rather stunned Fakir on the street. He watched as she turned a corner and disappeared. He then looked down at his hand in confusion.

"Okay, what just happened?" he asked himself.

"Man, when did you become a player?" a voice asked from he darkness.

Fakir recognized the voice and quickly put his hand back in his pocket, quite annoyed by the voice's presence. He started to continue walking down the street when the voice's owned thudded onto a nearby fire escape.

"Hey, Fakir, who was that girl?"

"What the hell do you want?" Fakir mumbled.

"Just wanted to see my buddy," the voice called.

The figure jumped down from the fire escape and smoothly landed in front of Fakir. Fakir stopped as the figure stood and walked toward him. The light quickly caught the short, feathered, white hair of a young man about his age and the honey gold eyes of the voice's owner.

"Come on, what's your problem? Why don't you ever want to hang around me at night?"

"Because at night is the only time I can get away from my Grandfather, you know that Mytho," Fakir said. "Why can't you just leave me alone for twelve hours? The rest of the time I'm pretty much incarcirated so you and whoever can do whatever the hell they want to me."

"It's not that bad is it?" Mytho asked, finally standing in front of his 'friend'.

"When you decide to be me for a day then go ahead, have fun," Fakir said and pushed past the other young man.

"You know why Drosselmeyer does it. He's only trying to protect you," Mytho said. "These people are dangeroous and if they ever found out who we were then...it's good bye Charlie."

"These people?" Fakir stopped and looked back. "These people are dangerous? You're kidding right? _We_ are dangerous. The only reasong they try to kill us is because they are afraid of us." He was now glaring at the other man. "You saw the girl, didn't you? She was not dangerous. I doubt that girl could ever do anything to hurt anyone."

"So? What if she didn't try to kill you, what says there are more people out there who are like that?" Mytho argued back.

"Because this race has so many different kinds of people that there is always going to be at least two people who are similar," Fakir said. "As vampires, we are all the same. We all think the same, act the same, fear the same fears and look where it's gotten us. We're hiding. I don't care if I live forever if I have to continue to hide. It's not how we should live."

"Would you stop being so depressing?" Mytho whined. "I mean, come on, lighten up. Our lives aren't that bad. We may not be many but we still got each other, right?"

"This is why I hate talking to you people," Fakir mumbled. "It goes in one ear and out the other."

"Just go with it, Fakir. I'm sure you'll find happiness soon enough," Mytho said. "Come on, maybe you should get back, you know how Drosselmeyer gets if you're gone for too long."

"God, I hate that man," Fakir said, glaring at nothing. "He pisses me off so much."

"Dude, everything pisses you off," Mytho said and wrapped his arm around the slightly taller man's shoulders. "Come on, if you get back early, maybe he won't be so bad."

"I wouldn't count on it."

* * *

So, as you can see...Fakir hates his life and believe me, there is a way deeper explanation than hiding, I just haven't told you yet, or maybe I have. I can't remember.

Anyway, if you like this idea, I might write another story, based on this, kinda like the Jekyll and Hyde thing, but you guys are going to have to tell me what I should do. I actually think this could work...if I can work out all the weird little things that would probably make the story a bit strange.

So, again, tell me what you guys think in the comments and if you want more, just tell me.

Oh, and I know in my last Random Drabble I had a small contest thing. If you guys want me to do something like it again then also let me know. I think it would be fun to hear what you guys want as prizes.

(P.S. How much do you want to bet I can make a better vampire love story than Twilight? P.P.S. I've never read nor watched any of the Twilight series so...I'm just basing my sucky scale off of what I've heard and the bits I have seen of the movies.)

I hope that once again I have somehow entertained you and I can't wait to hear what you think. I'd really like to know if this could possibly be any good or is a complete flop. XD Tee hee.


	8. Here is Your Prize

Okay, so, I finally found the time and energy to write the third bit of the Fakir as a dog story. Cillia-san had gotten my reference, (which was from the Mickey Mouse Club theme song) and she/he wanted another bit to the story.

Now, this will probably end with a cliff hanger, just a warning, because I have no idea where to go with it after this and I just hope it doesn't seem to...redundant or obvious.

Okay, here's your prize Cilia-san and I hope that if you readers like the idea of a contest, then I will continue it with this drabble.

* * *

Duck and Fakir hardly spent any time away from each other. It had been nearly two months and still she hadn't told her parents or any of her friends the truth about her boyfriend. It seemed strange at first how much time Duck spent with the boy but after a few days, everyone just let it go.

So, even though Duck's friends had accepted Fakir, he found it a bit awkward when he was around them. Luckily, he and Altor hit it off pretty well so when the girls were doing their thing, the two smarter boys would be talking about something relevant, like engineering or science related things.

Now, it didn't mean that Fakir didn't like the others, he just had a hard time understanding what they were talking about, mostly Femio. Even though he had taken the guy's fashion advice, the strange eccentric boy made Fakir wonder if maybe this guy was from another planet.

Even with the small interruptions, like Duck's mom or her friends being strange, the two never felt happier in their lives. He still became a dog whenever it was needed and soon, everyone pretty much got used to having the boy around and not the dog.

So, one day, the two crazy love birds were out walking to the park when something caught Fakir's attention. He quickly turned his head to face whatever it was and he saw a shadow dart behind a nearby house.

Duck noticed the strange behavior and asked, "Fakir, is something wrong?"

"What? No, I don't think so," he said, turning his attention back to the red-head. "I just thought I saw something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "It was probably nothing."

"Okay," she smiled at him and slipped her hand into his. "Don't you think this is the perfect day to go to the park? It's so pretty out here."

"Sure is nice weather but…not as nice as you," he grinned and poked the girl in the side.

"Hey," she giggled. "You know how sensitive I am."

"Exactly why I did it," he said.

"Meanie," she smiled. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because you know that I can do this," he quickly pulled her closer and picked her up.

She squealed in surprise and delight as he held her above the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck so she didn't fall on accident and pretended to struggle from his grip.

"You big meanie, let me down," she said, her feet swinging slightly.

"Why should I? You didn't ask nicely," he said.

"Come on, people are staring at us," she said softly. "Please put me down before something weird happens."

"You know what, I'm going to have to go with no," he said, making her giggle again.

"This isn't fair. You're so annoying sometimes."

"That's my job isn't it?" he asked and dipped her.

"Ah!" she cried and held his neck tighter. "Stop it. That's not very nice."

"I know," he smiled and did it again.

"WAH!" she cried. She looked at his face as he chuckled and grinned slightly. "You wouldn't actually let me fall, would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't," he said. "I'm not that big of a jerk."

"You aren't a jerk," she said, one hand now brushing away some bangs that had fallen into his eyes. "I never did think that."

"I'll never give you reason to ever think that," he said. He then decided to put her down but she still had her hands wrapped around the back of his neck. "You know I'd never do anything to cause you pain."

"I know," she said and stood on her tip-toes. "That's why I love you."

He then leaned down a bit and let the red-head kiss him. He wrapped his hands around her waist as she kissed him and neither one cared if the few people on the streets were watching them or not. They slowly broke away and they just looked at each other, their eyes locked and their bodies close.

Duck was the first to step back and she smiled.

"Come on, we should hurry to the park," she said, her hand sliding down to his. "I want to spend some good quality time with you."

"And this isn't quality time?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said and started to drag him with her. As they continued to walk she just started talking. "So, in English the other day, you won't believe what happened. We were turning in our homework and would you know it, some of the girls that sat in the back actually tried to pick a fight with the teacher. They were so stupid. I just couldn't believe it. For some stupid reason, they wanted to get taken to the Principal's office just because they didn't do their homework. I guess they really did…"

She suddenly stopped talking and her body immediately went limp. It was all Fakir could do to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Duck? Duck, wake up. What's wrong?" he asked, trying to somehow wake her up. "Can you hear me? What's going on?"

He looked around but the few people who were on the streets earlier had already disappeared. He didn't actually know what to do. Why did Duck suddenly go unconscious? She was just talking. How could talking make anyone want to take a nap?

He quickly picked her up, like he had done earlier, and started to walk somewhere. At first he didn't know where to go. If he took her home, her parents would have a conniption and he didn't want that. But where else could he take her?

He suddenly thought of Altor. His house was close by and not to mention, the guy was pretty smart. He might actually be able to figure out what had happened so Fakir quickly made his way toward the nerd's house.

Once he reached his destination, Fakir pounded on the door, hoping the dude's parents weren't home, and waited as the sounds of someone slowly shuffling around could be heard.

"Yeah, yeah, what is it?" Altor asked as he opened the door. When he saw Duck unconscious in Fakir's arms, he froze. "Uh…what's going on?"

"Altor, I need some help. Duck just passed out and I don't know why," he said quickly. "I keep getting this weird feeling like it's really bad but…I can't figure it out."

"Bring her inside," Altor said and moved out of the way.

Fakir headed for the couch and laid the girl down gently. He then turned to Altor who had walked up behind him.

"Do you have any idea what could have caused this?" Fakir asked.

"Well, she could have overexerted herself."

"No, she was just walking and talking. Nothing exerting there."

"Maybe she has a fever that we didn't know about," Altor suggested. "I could get a thermometer."

"I guess we could see if that's it," Fakir said and Altor left the room. "I just hope it's only a fever."

"You can hope but you know that's not true," a voice said from behind the teen.

His eyes opened wide and shivers were sent down his spine. He knew the voice, it was one he could never forget. He slowly turned around to see an old man standing in front of the closed door. Fakir quickly took a few steps back, knocking into a lamp table and almost causing it to fall over.

"You. You're the one that put the collar on me," Fakir said. "You're the one that turned me into a dog. What the hell do you want now?"

"I want you back, boy," the man said with a sneer. "You belong to me and now I want you back."

"I don't belong to anyone, jerk," Fakir snarled.

"Au contraire, it seems the collar did its job all too well. You seemed to have forgotten your own grandfather," the man said.

Fakir's heart seemed to have stopped. This old man was his grandfather? Why the hell did he turn his grandson into a dog? That doesn't seem quite normal, right?

"You're…my grandfather?"

"Yes, I am Drosselmeyer, your grandfather on your mother's side," he said and took a few steps closer to the teen. "Too bad you look so much like your damn, no good father."

"What do you want with me?" Fakir asked.

"I'm going to make sure you never escape again," Drosselmeyer said. "You have caused enough damage just by being alive and wasting precious oxygen and I'm going to make sure that you never find happiness ever again."

"What?" Fakir was very confused. "You're going to kill me? Why? What did I ever do to you?"

"I never said I was going to kill you, I just said I was going to make sure your life is miserable," Drosselmeyer said, walking up to the boy. "And it's because you are just such a nuisance that I'm going to destroy you piece…by…piece."

"I'd like to see you try," Fakir glared.

"DOON'T TEST ME, BOY!" he hollered, grabbing the teen and forcing him against the wall. "You will know true suffering and I believe that I can start with what makes you the happiest. The nice girl that is now sleeping on this couch because of my spell."

"You did that to her?" Fakir snarled. "You bastard!"

"Now, I can make a deal with you but you must agree to never defy me ever again," Drosselmeyer said. "I will release the girl only if you come with me, without a fuss. If not, I will kill her right now in front of you."

"If you do, I'll make sure you never see tomorrow," Fakir struggled against the surprising strength of the old man.

"Ooh, a threat, coming from you? I knew there was another reason I hated your guts," the old man sneered. "Now, do we have a deal…or not?"

Fakir looked from the man to the girl on the couch then back to the man. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want Duck to get killed and he didn't want to go with this creep but…what choice did he have? Either way he lost. There was nothing he could do and there was no way he could fight.

He sighed and said, "Fine, I'll go with you but you must wake Duck up before we leave. If I keep my end then you need to keep your end."

"Very smart decision," Drosselmeyer said and turned to the girl, letting Fakir free.

The old man made some strange gestures over the girl and soon her eyes opened slowly. Fakir wanted to rush over to her but Drosselmeyer grabbed his wrist and pulled it sharply behind his back.

"Now, where is the collar?" he hissed.

"Agh, it…it's in my pocket," Fakir groaned.

"Thank you," the old man said and reached into the boy's jeans pockets.

Just as Drosselmeyer grabbed the collar, Altor finally came back into the room with a thermometer in his hands.

"Sorry it took so long. I forgot where," he looked up to see Duck slowly sitting up and Fakir being held by the old man. "Did I miss something?"

"Altor, get out of here," Fakir said just before the collar was clamped around Fakir's neck.

The next thing Altor knew was that where the teen had been standing now stood the large black dog, Lohengrin. He blinked a few times and even shook his head. Duck saw what was going on and quickly got up, rushing over to the dog.

"No, Fakir! Leave him alone!" she cried but was easily smacked away by the old man.

"You had better say good bye now because you are never going to see him again," Drosselmeyer laughed as he forced a muzzle onto the dog.

"Hey, where are you going with Lohengrin and where did Fakir go?" Altor asked, charging at the man.

Drosselmeyer just waved his hand which caused the nerd to go flying against the wall. He slowly rolled onto his back, his side, head and glasses busted a bit, and he tried to get back on his feet.

"So long, brats," Drosselmeyer said and dragged the dog out the door.

Duck rushed to the door but when she couldn't open it, she sank to her knees, tears trying to escape her eyes.

"Fakir. Why did he take Fakir?" she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Altor groaned. "He took Lohengrin, not Fakir. You must be blind or something."

"No, you don't understand. Fakir is Lohengrin," she said, looking back at the nerd.

"So, you're trying to say that your dog is also your boyfriend?"

"Mm-hmm."

"And I thought I hit my head hard," Altor said, rubbing an area over his left temple that had started bleeding. "Great, my mom is going to go ballistic."

"Altor, what are we going to do? We can't let that man take Fakir," Duck whined. "Who knows what he'll do to him."

"Who knows what he'll do to us," Altor said. "Look, I like Fakir as much as the next guy but…that old crony didn't even put a finger on me and I went flying. I don't think we should mess with this guy until we know what we're up against."

"Then…you will help me find Fakir?" Duck asked.

"Duh. Didn't I just say that?"

"Oh, thank you!" she said and quickly hugged the nerd.

"Okay, stop. First thing we gotta do is go to the police and report a kidnapping, okay?"

"Yes, of course," she said and headed to the door. "Come on, what are we waiting for?"

Altor rolled his eyes and followed the girl outside. As they made their way to the police station, Drosselmeyer had already dragged the dog back to his house. He went down into the basement where he tossed the dog into a small room with only a small window giving off some light.

He then grabbed the collar and ripped it off, making Fakir tumble backwards against the wall, naked. He glared up at the man but only got a handful of clothes in his face.

"Put some damn clothes on. Looking at you naked is even worse than looking at you at all," he said and stormed from the room, locking the door behind him.

Fakir quickly put the clothes on, grateful to have something keeping him from the chill of the dark room. No sooner had Fakir finished putting the shirt on than Drosselmeyer burst back in, painfully grabbing Fakir's left wrist.

"This time, I'll make sure you don't get away," he said as he clamped the teen's wrist into a shackle that hung from the wall. "I'm not making the same mistakes again."

Fakir was tossed at the wall where he mumbled, "No, you're making all new ones."

Luckily, Drosselmeyer hadn't heard the boy say anything and just walked to the door.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here because you will never see the sun again nor any of your friends," he snickered. "If you think this is bad then just get used to it. This is how your life is going to be from now on."

"Why are you doing this?" Fakir asked, rubbing his shoulder from the impact. "What did I do to you?"

"I've already told you. You're living and that's enough to make me wish you died in a ditch, completely forgotten."

"Then why don't you just kill me instead of chaining me to a wall and letting me live?"

"Because, after I accidentally killed my daughter as well as your damn father, I couldn't kill off the only thing that remained of her. You have her eyes and that is the only thing that is keeping you alive. I hated your father so I automatically hate you and now, you will know what true torment is because you are now in hell," Drosselmeyer said and barged from the room.

Fakir looked down at the chain that held him to the wall and sighed. What was he going to do? He had a crazy grandfather that he didn't remember who was going to torture him and there was no way Duck or anyone could ever find him. He was literally trapped between and hard place.

He leaned against the wall and slid down to a sitting position, balancing his arms on his knees. There was no way he could get away from his grandfather and even if he could remember how he escaped last time, he could never use the same tactic again.

The only thing he could do was hope that Duck was out there looking for him. He hoped that her feelings for him were true just like his and now the only he could do was wait and see what happens to him.

* * *

Yeah, here's the next bit in the story but...I don't know where to go with this.

Anyway, I'd like to continue with the contest thing so, here is the ref that you must pinpoint.

"I'm not making the same mistakes again."

"No, you're making all new ones."

If you can tell me what movie these lines most reference then you can...figure out what you want me to do. Now, if you can tell me what characters say it then you get a bit something extra. I'm not sure what it'll be but it'll be pretty cool. maybe a shout out or something. The winner can decide once again.


End file.
